


A Dance

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: “So, why aren’t you out there dancing?”She felt herself blush and looked away from him. She bit her lip and tried to think of how to respond without sounding pathetic. “Well, um…”“Would you like to dance?”Inspired by by Christina Aguilera’s Candyman music video.





	

“Ino, I don’t know about this.” Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror. The dress Ino had leant her was short and had a V-neck. The long sleeves on it, though, somehow made it seem more modest. But the way Sakura’s legs looked in the dress along with the black high heels suggested anything else.

Sakura looked over at Ino with a blush and her best friend just rolled her eyes. “Sakura, you look great. Now let me finish pinning the curls in your hair and your makeup. Then, we can go.”

Sakura sighed, but went over to the bed with Ino. She was dragging her out for the night because she needed a friend to go with her. She’d begged and pleaded for Sakura to come with her. _Please, Sakura, think of all the sexy soldiers who are going to be there._

It was true. Sakura didn’t know exactly how the military worked, but it seemed like a few dozens of them had stopped in their small town for the weekend. Everyone had seen them all around town and even Sakura had found herself a little distracted by them. So, when Ino had asked her to go to the town’s bar that night it hadn’t taken _that_ much convincing.

Ino was dressed similarly to her, but surprisingly less revealing. Her dress was a dark purple and a few inches longer than hers. Her heels were even shorter. Sakura looked at her confused as they were leaving. “Why am _I_ the more scandalous one?”

Ino laughed as they walked. “I know how much you love to dance, Sakura. But I also know how shy you are. I thought I’d give you a little _confidence_.”

She winked at her and Sakura rolled her eyes, feeling a sense of dread. She sighed. “If my mother saw me in this, she’d faint.”

 

Ino had left her for what seemed like hours ago. Sakura watched her partner twirl her around on the dance floor one more time, before sighing and heading towards the bar. She told herself she’d just stay for one more drink and then she’d go. Maybe Ino wouldn’t be so mad at her then. 

She didn’t go back to her table after she got her drink and stayed at the bar. She leaned against the counter instead of trying to climb the barstool in her heels. Her cherry red lips wrapped around the straw as she looked across the crowd. The town was lively with all the soldiers there to lighten it up. Ino had been right, it seemed like all of them were there. They were loud with wide smiles and boisterous laughter. The women adored them and many of them were being swung around the room like Ino was. But even the other guys who weren’t dancing were enjoying themselves. 

Sakura eyes wandered to a table where a few army men were laughing about something. She couldn’t say why they caught her eye, but they did and she casually looked over them. That was when she saw him. 

The first thing she noticed was his smile. It made her melt and he wasn’t even looking in her direction. She didn’t think she’d ever seen such a beautiful smile. She felt mesmerized by him and her eyes trailed across his skin. His skin was pale and he had a small mole near the corner of his mouth. He wore an eyepatch and she could see a scar peeking out from under it. His hair was a striking silver and she wondered how old he was. 

He didn’t look that old. Her eyes roamed down his arms and his muscles moved beneath the green fabric. Sakura felt like she was shamelessly and openly staring at him now. She tried to clear her mind and moved her eyes back to his face for one last look and –

She met his eyes – well _eye_ \- in surprise and knew he was looking directly at her. It was hard to look away from him even after she’d just been caught openly staring at him. Then, he smiled at her and she felt her heart stop and her face redden. She spun back around towards the bar in embarrassment. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She finished the rest of her drink as she tried to calm her blush. She considered sticking to her plan and leaving, but wasn’t quite over her embarrassment yet. She ordered another drink, this time something _stronger_ and hoped the man had forgotten all about her.

It took her a few minutes but she eventually calmed down and forgot about the moment – or at least she pretended she did. She took sips of her drink as one of her favorite songs came on. She couldn’t help but smile and nod her head along to the tune. It made her a little sad because Ino was right. She _did_ love to dance and especially to the swing music that had become so popular. But Ino was being overly positive thinking anyone would ask _Sakura_ to dance.

She heard a voice come up beside her and order something from the bartender. She curiously looked up and saw the man she had been staring at earlier. She was incredibly lucky she hadn’t been drinking at the second because she was sure she would have chocked on it. He glanced at her as he took his beer. He cocked a grin at her and Sakura felt her stomach twist in knots. “Hey.”

She smiled back up at him, self-consciously brushing a curl behind her ear. “Hi.”

He didn’t take his eyes off her as he took a drink from his bottle. Then, he asked her, “Are you here alone?”

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the dance floor at the question and found Ino with her head thrown back in laughter as she tried to teach a serviceman how to dance. Sakura looked back at him. “I came here with my best friend, but she’s been stolen away by the dance floor.”

He chuckled and his eye wandered to the mass of dancing bodies. “Yeah, I had a few of my own friends _stolen_ too.”

Sakura nodded and took another drink from her glass. _Did his voice have to be sexy too?_ He turned back to her and asked, “So, why aren’t you out there dancing?”

She felt herself blush and looked away from him. She bit her lip and tried to think of how to respond without sounding pathetic. “Well, um…”

“Would you like to dance?”

She looked up at him surprised and he was smiling charmingly at her. He put his bottle on the counter and held out a hand to her. She glanced at it unsure and then back to his face. _Was he serious?_ He laughed softly under his breath and it almost sounded nervous to her. He gestured to his eyepatch. “I promise I dance just fine without it.”

Sakura chuckled and found herself reaching for his hand. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest and she barely had time to put her glass down before he was leading her to the dance floor. 

He was right. He danced _more than fine_ without his left eye. Sakura found herself smiling as he swung her around on the floor to the music. Sakura had been slightly worried about dancing in the outrageous heels Ino had made her wear, but she was fine. Her heels clicked against the floor as he spun her around and she didn’t think she’d ever had such a good partner.

He was a _good_ dancer and suited her perfectly. Soon enough they were doing less simple moves and he was rolling her across his back and dipping her. He had her laughing and when she’d meet his eyes he was grinning just as widely. 

When the song ended he pulled her close and they were both breathless. He told her, “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Sakura.” She smiled up at him with her hands still in his.

“Kakashi,” he said as the next song started and then he asked her with a raised eyebrow, “Another dance?”

Sakura nodded and soon enough they were spinning around the floor again. She didn’t know how long he kept her out there, but it was more than one more. At some point, though, she had to stop as her feet were starting to protest every step with the pinch of her shoes. She leaned her head against his chest and looked up at him breathless. “I have to take a break.”

He nodded and pulled her away by the hand back to the tables at the edge of the large room. She started to feel nervous seeing most of his friends had returned to their chairs. When they reached them, one of them took his feet off a chair and kicked it towards Kakashi. He grinned around the cigarette in his mouth. “Sorry, Kakashi, most of the chairs have been stolen away.”

Kakashi shrugged and glanced at Sakura with a cocky smile. He told her, “You can sit in my lap.”

Sakura blushed and smacked him on the shoulder. “Kakashi!” It took her a second to realize it had probably been a little too familiar even considering how they had been dancing.

But he only laughed and tugged her towards the seat. “I’m just kidding, Sakura.” He eased out of her hand, telling her, “I’ll go get you something to drink.” Then, with one last smile he disappeared to the bar.

Sakura sat down and felt out of place at the table, especially with some of the guys casting her curious glances. The man who was smoking turned to her and held out a hand. “Asuma.”

Sakura smiled at him, feeling a little calmer and shook his hand. Her hand felt so small in his. He felt like a gorilla in comparison. “Sakura.”

He nodded in the direction Kakashi had went and asked her, “How do you know Kakashi?”

Sakura glanced away from him and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Oh, he just asked me to dance.”

Asuma hummed in response and Sakura felt herself asking, “Why do you ask?”

He just chuckled and said, “No reason.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him but before she could say anything else, Kakashi appeared by her shoulder. He handed her a glass and she noticed with a smile it had been what she was drinking earlier. Asuma stood up from his chair with a sigh. “Well, I’m going to go find Genma. Who knows what kind of trouble he’s getting himself in to.”

Kakashi smiled at him and took his chair after he left. Sakura was surprised how comfortable she was around this man that she barely knew. They quickly fell into the ease of conversation. He asked her about herself more than anyone else had ever bothered to. It didn’t seem like he was just being polite either. He was actually _interested_ in what she had to say and it made her blush on more than one occasion. She hadn’t ever had so much attention focused on her before and it made her stomach flip.

He asked her what she liked to do in her free time, her hobbies, and other things. It was almost hard to keep up with and she tried to get to know him better as well. She found out he was fourteen years older than her, but she promised him she didn’t mind. She was twenty-two so she didn’t think age gaps really mattered anymore. He made her laugh so easily, too, and she wondered if he was even trying to. He told her he had a lot of dogs back home. _Eight_. When she looked at him surprised, he joked that he was going for a baseball team.

He was always touching her some way or another, whether it was his leg brushing up against hers or his hand in hers. His touch was warm and comforting. Sakura felt like she was melting when he’d meet her eyes with his lopsided smile. 

But then she noticed the crowd had died down a bit and she glanced at the clock. It was getting really late and she should be heading home soon. Her eyes searched the room for Ino, but didn’t find the blonde. She must have already left. Sakura wondered if she had seen her before she left. It made her blush and internally groan at the same time. Ino would grilling her all day tomorrow about the _hot soldier_ who had kept her company the whole night.

Sakura regretfully pulled away from Kakashi. “I’m sorry, but I should be heading home. It’s gotten pretty late.”

He looked slightly disappointed, but kept his smile. He offered, “Do you want me to help you find your friend?”

Sakura bit her lip and spared the room one last glance. “No, I think she already left.”

Kakashi stood up and held out a hand to her. “I’ll walk you home.”

Sakura felt her cheeks warm and shook her head with a smile. “You don’t have to. I’ll be fine.”

But he smiled at her and Sakura was sure he could convince her to do anything he wanted. “Well, I want to if you’ll let me.”

Sakura grabbed his hand and let him pull her to her feet. “Okay.”

***

As Kakashi walked her home, Sakura wrapped an arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. His voice was soothing to her in the warm night. He told her about the other countries he had been to and Sakura listened to him intently. It sounded amazing and she was beginning to see how different their lives were.

Sakura was disappointed when they finally reached her house. She turned to him with a sad smile as she stopped walking. “This is me.”

He glanced at the house behind her and then back to her face. One of his hands moved to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him in awe as her heart skipped a beat. 

He was smiling at her and it was softer than all the other ones. She felt her breath catch when he brought a hand up to her chin. He asked her in a low voice, “Can I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Sakura fisted her hands in his uniform and pulled him to her. She could feel his smile against her lips before he kissed her and Sakura felt a warmth in her chest. It was sweet and chaste at first, but then she brought her hands up to circle around his neck and he deepened the kiss. She felt electricity run across her skin as his lips moved against hers. They moved against her in slow drug out motions that made her feel lightheaded.

When she pulled away from him, she looked at him a little sad. He stroked a thumb across her cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like I’ll never see you again,” she told him, feeling a little silly. She had only known him for a few hours, but she couldn’t find it in herself to let him go yet. She had a feeling about him that she couldn’t explain.

He sighed, his eyes wandering from her lips to her eyes. “I don’t think I can ever forget that shade of green. So, you might just see me trying to visit you next time I’m on leave.”

She didn’t know what made her say it, but she found her voice asking, “Promise?”

He stared at her for a second and she worried she might have stepped over some sort of line. But then something flashed across his eyes and he told her, “Write to me.”

She rose an eyebrow at him. “Write to you?”

He nodded and pulled away from her. He patted at his pockets until he found a small notepad and pen. He scribbled some words on there and handed her a small paper. She glanced at the paper before looking back up at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and gave her a nervous smile. “If you ever feel like it, just write to me.”

Sakura smiled up at him and nodded. “Okay.”

***

_My dearest Sakura,_

_I never thought I could fall in love with someone over words alone, but I have. With every word you’ve written to me, I’ve learned more about the beautiful woman you are. I’ve fallen in love with every stroke of your pen._

_When I asked you to write to me, I didn’t think you would write more than one letter. But we’ve kept this going for years and I can’t wait to come home to you. You’ve become so much to me. From the small girl I spun around on a dance floor to my first thought when I wake up and the last before I go to sleep._

_When it feels hopeless, I’ll pull out your letters and read them over and over. I hear your sweet voice in my head and imagine the warmth in my chest is you beside me. I don’t think she ever told you, but when this all started Ino sent me a picture of you. I keep it with me always even when I’m on the field. The picture’s become old and faded, but I have every line and color of it memorized. I think you get me through so much more than you realize without even being here._

_I’ll be home soon. This time, for always. I love you._

_Yours,_

_Kakashi_

“Sakura, what’re you reading that old thing for?” Sakura heard his voice and looked up from the worn page.

She smiled at him before her eyes went back to the paper. The edges had become frayed and she could see creases across the page from how many times she had folded it to carry around. She knew every word by heart like she did every letter, but still found herself reading them like her favorite story.

“The last letter is one of my favorites,” she told him as she tucked the paper away in a shoebox filled with more just like it.

She looked up at him and he was standing right in front of her looking at her lovingly. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back with a smile and then he pulled away. He held out his hand to her and asked her a question that brought her back to when she was only twenty-two. “Would you like to dance?”

Sakura laughed and reached for his hand. She could feel his wedding band brush across her skin and it made her feel warm. 

He led her over to the small radio they had and played with it for a moment until the music started. He spun her around and even if she couldn’t dance like she used to, she still felt the happiness from it. Just in their small living room, Kakashi could make her feel light on her feet and butterflies in her stomach. He always had and she knew he always would.


End file.
